


Yekaternia

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Curtis becoming darker, Danger, Eating Disorders, F/M, Mentions of old romance, Rebellion, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re going with Curtis on the rebellion, but his obsession with controlling the front puts your heart- and your life- at risk. Goes through the car and Curtis as he gets more and more obsessed with advancing.





	Yekaternia

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is about the rebellion. Moving farther ahead. Curtis’ anger and obsession growing the farther they go. So this may end differently- it may not. For now, this is where we start- the beginning. I hope you like it.

 

“Where is it?” Curtis mutters, searching everywhere for the protein block with the clue inside. You sit with your block and slip it to your neighbor- a pregnant woman who needs it much more than you. You make sure Curtis doesn’t see, and Tonya gives you a parental look, making you shake your head and press a finger over your lips. She makes a face but remains silent, helping Curtis chase Timmy down for the block.

You sigh and rub your eyes, the days of not eating starting to catch up as Curtis calls a meeting. You force yourself up to follow, and when he’s finished he gently pulls you aside. “I need you.”

You frown. “You told me I was a mistake.” You ignore the sting of that, having had the best night of your life losing your virginity to the man you love.

He shakes his head. “Not that. I need you to do what you can to grab extra protein blocks. I want to make sure we all have enough until we reach the cars with real food.”

You swallow. “Got it.” You shove past him, shoulder knocking into his, and he snags your arm, tugging you back and studying your eyes. “Let go of me.” You yank free and move around him, grabbing an old sac and crouching to reach your compartment of spare blocks- things you haven’t eaten in case someone needs it.

“What is this?”

You freeze, glancing up at Curtis. “What is what?” You try nervously, but you know he isn’t going to take that.

“You’re not eating. Why.”

You shakes your head, packing them up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t bullshit me.” He hisses. “Why aren’t you eating?”

You ignore him. “Focus on your rebellion. Not on me.” Like he always does.

It’s silent for a beat, and then he’s gone, discussing the plans with Edgar and the others as Tonya approaches. “(Y/N)…”

“Did Timmy get enough to eat?” You ask, tying the sack and pocketing what you can.

She nods. “He did. Curtis is worried about you. I’m not the only one who’s noticed your suicide attempts.”

You laugh once humorlessly. “Isn’t that better than being here?” You rise before she can say anything else. “I’m going to bed. I’m assuming we won’t have much time.”

…

“They’re empty!” Someone screams. The entire car goes crazy, fighting as the others grab the battering ram. Edgar grabs your hand and runs, yelling for others to get out of the way as he drags you on top with him, screaming as he watches Curtis hop on closer to the front. You release a nervous breath, closing my eyes as we hit and stop, everyone hopping dropping our ram now that we’ve passed every section of the tail.

“Where are we?” I whisper.

“Prison car,” Edgar whispers, moving to be beside Curtis.

“You know which one it is. Find him.”

Curtis finds who he wants and tugs it open. “Namgung Minsu.”


End file.
